Dear Oliver
by Anidwen
Summary: The writings of the Gryffindor quidditch team keeping Wood up to date with the goings on at Hogwarts. Pretty much for kicks.
1. Chapter 1

Heyheyhey! This is a really crappy attemept at a different kind of fanfiction. It's supossed to be the whole gryffindor quidditch team writing a letter to Wood. But I dont have enough different fonts/styles for everyone, so it might be a little hard to read. Yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, words, situations, ext. These are all property of Scholastic,Warner Bros., and/or J.K. Rowling. The end. Please don't sue me.

P.S. It basicly says at the bottom who the different people are, and you can probably figure it out if you pay attention, but just incase: Angelina _italicised_, Fred and George normal (You can't really tell which is wich, but does it really matter?), Harry **bold**, Katie underlined, and Alicia **_bold and italicised_**. Oh, and I'm really bad at spelling things, so feel free to tell me if I spelled anything wrong. ON WITH THE LETTER!

* * *

_Dear Oliver,_

Why'd you go and call him Oliver? Call him Wood like everyone else.

Yeah. Now you've gone and inflated his head.

More.

_I'll call him Oliver if I want to._

But it sounds so…

Stupid.

_Shut up._

**I'd have to say I agree with Fred and George, Angelina.**

_Fine._

_Dear Wo-_

Hey. How come you'll change it for Harry, but not for us?

_Because he's famous. Now SHUT UP!_

All right already.

_Dear Wood,_

_We've decided to_

- seeing how devoted you were to the team, and how you've been a great team captain-

You're such a suck up, Katie.

Shut up!

_Anyways, we'd thought you'd like to know how we're getting along._

Well, guess what?

We're not.

Getting along.

At all.

Dumbledore went and cancelled quidditch this year.

**It's because the Triwizard Tournament in being held at Hogwarts.**

**_And Harry went and got himself drawn as Hogwarts champion…_**

**Cedric got it also, Alicia.**

It was insane!

Dumbledore had this age line and Fred and I grew beards!

Down to our toes!

It was incredible!

_Anyways, so there isn't much to say._

**_We'll write you with new developments._**

We hope the keeping's going good-

Suck up!

SHUT UP!

_We miss you_

You as a person maybe,

But not the pep speeches.

Or the drowning yourself in the showers.

Or the pep speeches.

**Yeah, definitely not the pep speeches.**

_**We miss you none the less.**_

_Much love,_

Eww, no

**No.**

No.

_What am I supposed to say?_

Goodbye, maybe?

**Ah well-**

**_See you soon_**

**More like write you soon**

**Harry**

Katie

Fred

George

_**Alicia**_

_Angelina_

**The Gryffindor quidditch team**

Minus the keeper

Now let's get an owl….

* * *

wasn't that great? review if you want to...

Anidwen


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. I'm back! And I said I never update... anyways. Here's the second instalment af a very hilarious just-for-kicks story-ness. Knock your socks off.

**Dislaimer:** Harry Potter and co. are not owned by me. I wish. Unfortunatley they belong to Warner Bros. and Scholastic and J.K Rowling.

For those of you who are kinda forgetful (me included), here's how the people go. Angelina _italicised_, Fred and George normal, Harry **bold**, Katie underlined, and Alicia **_bold and italicised_**. And again, tell me if I spelled stuff wrong. I'll try and fix it.

* * *

_Dear Oliver,_

There ya go.

That's much better Angelina.

Off to a good start, eh chap?

Most definitely, my good man.

_Stop it you guys._

You'll go on for hours.

**_Great. Quiet. Perfect. Continue if you will, Angelina?_**

_Thank you Alicia. We know that we said there's nothing interesting going on this year_,

Interesting?

Are you kidding me?

The Triwizard Tourney's about as close to interesting as you can get!

_**They do have a point there.**_

_Whatever. The whole reason we're writing to you again is that Harry has something he wants to tell you._

Go on, Harry.

**Oh all right. The first event was stealing an egg from a female dragon, so I summoned my broom and did it that way.**

Good job making it as boring as possible Harry.

It wasn't boring!

It was bloody brilliant!

_You have to admit Wood, it was splendid flying._

Our seeker's getting practice, anyway.

**I still don't see why you guys think it was that cool.**

Always the modest one, our Harry.

For sure George, for sure.

_**Hey Angelina, speaking of practice, how come we haven't had any?**_

Yeah. I mean, even if we're not having games or anything, we should still practice, shouldn't we?

No.

_We haven't had any practices because Fred and George are gits and won't come._

Hey!

That's not fair.

We have a lot going on!

We have to study for our NEWTS

And work on Weasley's Wizard-

Shut up Fred! You prat, no one's supposed to know about that!

**But you told me-**

_**Know about what?**_

_Told him what?_

Oh, nothing.

We've just gone insane.

That's all.

_**Okay then…**_

_Anyway…_

Hey Oliver, you haven't told us what's going on with you! You should write us back every once and a while.

Suck up.

Shut up.

**That's getting old you guys.**

Can't teach an old dog new tricks.

**What's that got to do with anything?**

Can't teach stupid prats anything…

Nice comeback, Katie.

Sure took you long enough.

_Why do you always get in fights while we're writing these?_

To entertain Wood, of course.

Without us, he'd be bored out of his mind.

Bored to death.

And we can't have a dead ex-keeper captain, can we Fred?

No sir.

_I think we'll end this here, else they'll go on forever._

**Until next letter,**

**Harry**

Fred

_**Alicia**_

George

Katie

_Angelina_

P.S. Write back fast!

Suck up.

SHUT UP!

* * *

Well now. That was entertaining. I think the next one migh tbe from Wood. He has to write back sometime. I'm gonna be gone for a week, and me being the pessimist that I am, am assuming than none of you will care or notice. Oh well. Review if you want. 

Anidwen


End file.
